My roommates
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Mudarme a un apartamento, donde lo compartiré con tres chicas , y una de ellas va a ser mi salvación... ¿o perdición?
1. Apartamento 509

Hola Chicos y chicas , ¿cómo están? , verán esta es mi nueva historia, tranquilos no dejare mi historia anterior me matarías si te cuento de pronto el viernes subo el otro cap., esta vez quise arriesgarme por los verde a ver cómo me iba, solo me falta una historia de los azulitos mis favoritos, emm esta historia tendrá a las demás parejas, solo denle una oportunidad. Consistirá e capítulos hasta menos.

Aclaraciones:

*Demasita the power puff girls z , no es mío , si lo fuera uff sería feliz

*Universo alterno

*En el futuro podría haber Vocabulario obsceno o lemon /no prometo nada/

My roommates

Desde el punto de vista de Butch

Llego en mi auto con todas mis pertenencias, hoy me mudo a mi nuevo apartamento…Bueno en realidad no es del todo "mío", lo compartiré con 3 chicas de mi edad, de hecho mi amiga Robín me recomendó con ellas, no mal piensen las cosas no soy un pervertido no tendré nada con ninguna de ellas, no quiero tener relaciones… después de lo que hizo ella.

Flashback

Aun lo podemos intentar- decía un chico pálido como la luna de esa noche, sereno como el cielo, sus cabellos se podían confundir con la oscuridad y tenía una mirada verde como el pasto de aquel parque...

No es que no pueda, solo no quiero- Decía una chica con el cabello muy largo y blanco

Yo te amo no me hagas esto por favor, Bell- decía el chico ya a punto de sollozar

Yo también te amo pero no le veo el futuro a esto, y cada vez nos lastimaremos más-Pauso Bell- Butch ya se salió de las manos esta relación y sé que no avanzaras con esto ,entonces daré el siguiente paso y ese será, alejarnos- decía una Bell ya muy molesta por el insistente chico azabache.

¿Porque lo haces?- sujetándole la mano y muy serio- sé que tu familia no me quiere solo por no ser muy rico, y tú quieres pasar más tiempo con tus amigos, lo se siempre me evades, solo ¿dime porque?

TENGO MIEDO- Grito aquella chica albina- Y TODO ES MUY NONOTONO CONTIGO, ADIOS… PARA SIEMPRE Y MUDATE DE MI APARTAMENTO- Gritaba la chica mientras se iba corriendo y dejando a un pobre Butch sin corazón

Solo, devastado, no podía continuar con eso….

¿Escuchaste amigo? , ya no te necesitare más – decía Butch apuntando su corazón y llorando amargamente

Fin del Flashback

Butch pov

Debo buscar el apartamento 509, mmm... 507, 508, aquí esta…

Toc toc sonó la puerta lo que no sabía Butch es que ese sonido lo iba a poner de cabeza..

Un momento- escuché una voz muy animada para mí, se abrió la puerta y vi a una bonita joven con cabellos color fuego, unos orbes rosas extravagantes y llevaba un lindo listón rojo en su cabeza,

Que le ofrece- decía ella con una mirada alegre

Hola, soy Butch y soy el amigo de Robín, el que ella recomendó- cuando le dije eso me miro con sorpresa y puso la mirada seria

Oh sigue un momento por favor, espera un momento - me dijo en un tono amable.

Claro- entre en ese apartamento su sala era bastante grande era muy hermoso era de color crema, tenía muebles de cuero negro muy elegantes, pero también habían puffs de color rojo, azul y mi favorito verde, vi había un balcón muy grande para salir y fumarme un cigarrillo, un comedor de 6 personas aunque yo suelo comer en mi habitación. Seguía mirando ese lindo apartamento hasta que alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos

Entonces tú eres el amigo que envió Robín- dijo una voz muy dulce, cuando voltee a ver era una divina chica con cabellos color oro, su peinado consistía en unas lindas coletas lisascon puntas onduladas que le llegaban al hombro atadas a unos lazos blancos, y unos hermoso ojos color celeste- Espera un momento y ya hablamos con mis compañeras , ¿emm te gustaría un jugo de manzana?- me pregunto

-Claro muchas gracias- le respondí con una sonrisa, al parecer hasta ahora me ah gustado ese lugar , pero mi tranquilidad no duro mucho , alguien comenzó a gritar, era una voz no tan femenina aunque se notaba que era de una mujer, me gustó mucho esa voz , no era agradable, ni dulce, era agresiva y muy fuerte.

-¿Queee? Un hombre y aquí con nosotras, mi respuesta es un no- Gritaba esa voz que le gustó mucho a Butch

-Kaoru, hablemos con él y ahí decidimos, no eres la única que vive aquí –al parecer ahora hablaba la chica de fuego y se notaba bastante severa.

Lo que vi me dejo IDIOTIZADO, exacto esa era la palabra, jamás vi una mujer tan hermosa en mi vida, ni siquiera Bell se compara con ella. Ella parecía una diosa ,su piel color trigueña, unos ojos verdes como el gato de mi niñez, mostrando astucia y fuerza , pero había algo dulce en esa mirada como aquel gato , cabellos despeinados mostrando rebeldía, cara y cuerpo , como dije tallada por los ángeles , sinceramente no disimule mi sonrojo…

Les traje la merienda- dijo la chica de ojos color celeste

Ahora por favor tomen asientos, Butch ¿Cierto?- asentí con mi cabeza- es que nos faltó especificar, solo mujeres, ¿vale? Es que sería incómodo para ti al igual que nosotras vivir con un hombre sabes…-Eso lo decía la chica pelirroja, ¿no se admiten hombres? Robín no me dijo eso, y vine a pasar a aquí una gran humillación, pero no me puedo ir , no tengo a donde ir ,¿ Mis mejores amigos' se fueron de viaje con las familias , ¿Robín? vive con el novio y un mal tercio no ,¿ mi familia? ... Prometí que no volvería… me tocaría convencerlas

Mira-interrumpí a la pelirroja-sinceramente no tengo a donde ir, esta fue mi última esperanza, enserio crees que vendría aquí a pasar severa vergüenza, mi ex novia me hecho del apartamento, mi familia me odia, mis amigos no están en el país, por favor denme una oportunidad , no me aprovechare de ustedes , solo quiero vivir con armonía , ¿sí?- dije todo con la cabeza agachada , un poco sonrojado cuando levante mi cara y las vi , una con cara de preocupación , otra con cara de tristeza y la otra me miraba fijamente

Que esto se valla a votación- dijo la pelirroja- quien vota por que Butch se quede

Sinceramente me dije así mismo-Creo que mejor me iré del auto- Presentía que las 3 me dirían que no pero el pronóstico era el equivocado.

Vi que dos de ellas, alzaron las manos, si tienen razón eran la rubia y la pelirroja me miraron con una sonrisa.

Tranquilo Butch- me hablo con dulzura la rubia- Todas aquí tenemos una historia, pero de eso se hablara después.

Gracias-dije tímidamente

Tranquila todas quedemos que te quedes aquí- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

¿Todas?- dije desconcertado

Si verdecito, yo también vote por ti, no viste que alce mi pie – me dijo señalando su pierna levantada.

Entonces gracias chicas por darme esta oportunidad- dije ya tranquilo, y sobre todo, ¿feliz? ¿Sera por ella?

Por cierto, me llamo Akatsutsumi Momoko- alzando su dedo pulgar

Gotokuji Miyako- haciendo reverencia

Matsubara Kaoru- con una mirada seria

Butch Him- haciendo una sonrisa a mi rostro

Las chicas fueron muy amables, me ayudaron a desempacar y acomodar mi cuarto, que tenía un lindo color vino , una ventana muy grande con acceso al balcón, Después colgare mis afiches y traeré mis pesas … Momoko acomodaba mi ropa, mientras Miyako tendía la cama, y Kaoru viendo mis discos

Y yo, pues subiendo y bajando cosas del auto y mini camión de mudanza. Cuando subí Momoko dijo que iba por comida con Miyako, y si me quede a solas con Kaoru , quería hablarle pero ella se me adelanto

Con que te gusta AC/DC- me dijo seria- a mí también me encantaaaa- eso me lo dijo con una linda sonrisa, la más hermosa para mí y que alguien me haya regalado

¿Enserio? , a mí me gusta por sus notas rápidas que pone diversión y las notas lentas que ponen son muy sensuales , sobre todo..-fui interrumpido

La voz del difunto Bon Scoot- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con su linda sonrisa…. si esa chica me está haciendo suspirar pero prometí no prender más mi corazón. Pusimos una canción de Rock muy suave, no me acuerdo del nombre estaba muy enfocado en ella pusimos la habitación de cabeza bailando, hablando y saltando… pero alguien abrió la puerta de la sala.

Ya trajimos la comida, a cenar verdecitos

Verdecitos tanto ella como yo nos pusimos como el listón de Momoko

Hey Butch- me hablo Kaoru

Si?- le respondí

Más tarde Jugamos x-box- me dijo mientras comíamos ganándome las miradas cómplices de Miyako y Momoko

Que juego- Pregunte tímidamente

Si ahí caí mi corazón se encendió de nuevo

Pero no entres en mi cuarto sin mi permiso- Me lo dijo bastante seria.. Y me dio un poco de miedo

Gracias a Dios su cuarto era al lado del mío, de frente estaba el de Miyako , y el del lado derecho de ella estaba el de Momoko , a veces hay que romper la rutina , No ¿?


	2. Idiotas, se los advertí

**Adelante, izquierda y derecha se repite los mismos pasos una y otra vez…Moviéndome al ritmo de la música y al de su cuerpo, no es monotonía ni cliché…Esto cada vez es más interesante.**

-Eres lo más increíble que me ha pasado, Kaoru-Me dijo un chico el cual no pude distinguir, lo único que veía era su sombra. Estaba en el balcón sin voltearme a ver.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte…Si le pregunte quien era, para mi estaba bailando con un desconocido.

Se le escapo una risa fugaz –Valla si eres despistada-paro un momento-estoy más cerca de lo que crees-¿será un acosador? Me pregunte internamente.

-Dime, ¿Quién carajos eres?-Ya me saco de mis casillas.

-Soy…-estaba a punto de decirme y entonces-**Rii rii rii. Maldito despertador, ¿será solo un sueño?, pero se sintió tan real…Ya es la tercera vez que sueño lo mismo pero siempre me despierto en la parte que me dice su nombre, abro los ojos lentamente encontrándome con una montaña de ropa, si Miyako viera esto me mataría, al igual que Momoko, ósea este es mi "oasis", ¿en dónde encontrarías unas pantuflas de dragones?, o ¿un negro tan oscuro como el de mi cobija?, o ¿ una rebanada de pizza a medio comer mexicana que tiene5 semanas de vida?, Bueno eso si da asco, pero son mis cosas….Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba lo que más amaba en esta vida.**

-Buenos días Mei- le dije con mi sonrisa más sincera.

**Abro la puerta y me encuentro a una Momoko sonriente saliendo de su habitación, a comparación de mi ella siempre se despierta temprano, no sé porque hoy ella estaba rompiendo su rutina.**

**Me miro por un largo tiempo, no entendía esa mirada hasta que decidió hablar.**

-¿te sientes bien?- Me pregunto con su típico tono maternal

-Yo lo estoy, pero… ¿tú lo estás?-pregunte levantando mi ceja

-¿porque no debería estarlo?-me pregunto imitando mi acción

-es que te levantaste tarde, acaso ¿estas rompiendo tu rutina?-le pregunte con una sonrisa

-¿te parece tarde las 6:00 am?-me pregunto poniendo sus manos en la cadera

-¡las 6:00 am!-¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasa? Yo nunca me levanto a esa hora, todo por dejar que se idiota musculoso de ojos hermosos se mudara me pone nerviosa.

-kaoruuu-me dijo Momoko posando una de sus manos en mi vista.

-despertare a la rubia, ya vengo- pero no pude ir al cuarto de Miyako ya que Momoko me detuvo

-Emm, porque no aprovechas el día y sales a hacer ejercicio-me dijo Momoko rápidamente

-¿debería?-cuestione

-siempre te quejas que nunca tienes mucho tiempo para hacer ejercicio, date un baño-la quede mirando, pero decidí entrar al baño, al parecer "me convenció". Le grite

-pero hazme el desayuno- le dije

-No seré Miyako pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo

Ahora le pongo seguro a todo, después que sucedió "eso".

_Flash Back_

_Antier él idiota #1 decidió hacer un concurso de comida con Momoko (¿Quién hace ese suicidio?)En modo de "bienvenida" .El concurso llevaba más de ¡DOS HORAS!, Comían como marranos, perdón corrijo al menos los marranos mastican, tragaban como patos. Decidí darme un baño estaba aburrida de verlos comer, no le puse seguro a la puerta. Me quite mi blusa de tirantes negras y mi jean azul oscuro quede en ropa interior, era negra con encaje, y entonces entro él… corriendo y ahí quedamos… me quedo mirando idiotizado y yo por la sorpresa no podía reaccionar, el bajo la mirada a todo mi cuerpo y me sonrió, al fin se me quito el trance y lo avente afuera del baño con un puño en la cara que logro sacarle sangre y una lagrima de "orgullo masculino"._

_Fin del flash back_

**Salí del baño percatándome que no esté ese mirón, fui a mi cuarto y me puse un conjunto deportivo negro, me recogí el poco cabello que tenía y me puse unas conversa negras, Salí a comer y Momoko no estaba, de seguro estaba en su cuarto preparo mi platillo favorito: huevos con anguila el mejor platillo del mundo con jugo de naranja, me lo comí todo y puse en un mini maletín verde mi celular, mi mp3, y una botella de agua. Probare la nueva bolsa de boxeo que hay.**

**Salí del edificio directo al Gym**

* * *

-ya salió Kaoru, manos a la obra- decía Momoko saliendo del cuarto de Butch.

* * *

-Que agotada estoy- murmure saliendo del gimnasio, estaba allí desde las 6:45 y ya son las 17:00, hiciste un buen trabajo Kaoru, abrí la puerta del departamento y nunca imagine lo que pude ver…

**Vi a Momoko llorando, a Miyako ¿dormida? Siendo las cinco de la tarde y a Butch asustado**

-¿qué paso aquí?-pregunte

-¡Tu! –señalándome-¿Qué clase de satanás posees en ese cuarto?-me pegunto Butch como un viejito amargado.

-¿eh?-tenía dudas

-no te hagas la santa- replico Momoko- tienes un diablo ahí adentro-señalando mi cuarto

-Vade retro satana- decía Butch poniéndose la oración

-cálmate sister- le dije a Butch- que paso y ¿porque Miyako está dormida?

-tu cuarto- dijo Butch

-¡les dije que no tocara mi santuario!-grite

-¿vas a dejar que te contemos que paso?- dijo Momoko

-está bien

-Momoko y Miyako me contaron la leyenda urbana de tu cuarto querida- me dijo Butch sacando una pipa no sé de donde carajos la saco.-y quedamos en arreglar tu cuarto en una reunión a las 6:00 am, pero la queridísima pelirroja se demoró-

_Flash Back modo Butch_

_-Zanahoria te demoraste- dije yo el guapísimo pelinegro_

_-shhh estaba convenciendo a Kaoru que se fuera-dijo "esta" señalando a Momoko_

_-Buen trabajo Momo-chan – dijo la rubiecita_

**_Momoko abrió la puerta y se percató de que no estuvieras._**

_-ya salió Kaoru, manos a la obra- decía Momoko saliendo de mi cuarto junto a Miyako._

_-Como alguien no le pone seguros a la puerta fue fácil entrar -dijo Butch haciéndome sonrojar_

_-idiota sigue con el relato-masculle haciendo confundir a Miyako y Momoko_

_-parece peor que el cuarto de un vagabundo-dije_

_-comencemos-dijo Miyako con un tapabocas_

* * *

-No creía lo desordenada que eras, ¿una pizza peluda? Que chica más sucia, tus cobijas sucias, un montón de basura y una montaña de ropa donde había…-Butch no podía continuar se sonrojo

_Tod_as quedaron mirando a Butch con un interrogatorio entonces Momoko comenzó a relatar.

* * *

_Flash back modo normal_

_-Momoko saca la ropa sucia, Butch saca los tendidos… INMEDIATAMENTE—dijo Miyako estrictamente_

_-duramos 2 horas intentando sacar una mancha de maple, pero terminamos- dijo Miyako en modo de orgullo, dejaron la habitación irreconocible_

_-todo ese trabajo valió la pena- dijo Butch_

_-se nos olvidó el armario chicos-dijo Momoko observando el estante de ropa con miedo_

_-¿qué esperan?, comencemos-dijo Miyako comenzando a empujar a estos en dirección al armario_

_**Butch se atrevió a abrir el armario pero nunca se esperaron lo siguiente. Alguien empujo a Miyako, mordió la mano de Momoko y rasguño a Butch en la espalda, las luces comenzaron a titiritar estaban rodeados, y esa sombra salto sobre ellos ocasionando una avalancha de ropa y que un calcetín de Kaoru se pegara en la cara de Miyako de ahí la razón de porque esta desmayada, su olor es infernal.**_

* * *

-Y esa fue la anécdota, debemos ponerle el título, sobrevivimos en la habitaciones una chica que le gusta el limón-decía una sabionda Momoko

-¿Porque el limón?-pregunto Kaoru

-Porque es verde y no hay más frutas por verde-dijo la ojirosa

-Si las hay-comente

-Cómo cuales-pregunto

-Manzanas, uvas peras-respondí

-Shhh- Momoko

-Kiwi, mango biche-siguió Butch

-Cállense-dijo Momoko

-El aguacate-respondió despertando Miyako

-No es fruta-Dijo Momoko

-Si lo es-dijo la rubia

-No lo es-dijo otra vez Momoko

-Que si-replico Miyako

-¿En dónde lo dice?-Momoko

-En la red y Drake y Josh- Miyako

**Y así comenzó la batalla existencial**

**Kaoru se ubiera quedado callada , así Momoko y Miyayo no estarían peleando por si el aguacate era fruta o no y Bucth no tendría cara de pervertido**

**Butch se acercó a la oreja de Kaoru**

-por cierto preciosa, lave tu ropa interior-comento y salió corriendo, dejando a una Kaoru shockeada. Iba a comenzar a seguirlo pero Miyako grito algo que la dejo , dudosa

-Butch, ¿Quién es bell?

* * *

Perdón por la súper demora, no tengo excusas , pero no dejare este fic… gracias por los comentarios, tranquilas aparecerán los súper sexys-boys BRICK Y BOOMER pero aguanten un poco


	3. Reencuentro

Ya sé que dirán está loca no ha actualizado a Shoujo semanal Momo, ni sus otras historias… y ahora viene a actualizar una historia re vieja… es que no eh podido subir las otras historias porque se quedan a la mitad y tengo bloqueo mental… pero esta historia la amo y no quiero dejarla en el olvido.

* * *

**...**

**Reencuentro**

Butch trago en seco no esperaba que le preguntaran eso, se ganó la mirada curiosa de Kaoru a ver que contestaba. Trato de gesticular pero no podía suspiro trato de calmarse y comenzó a hablar

—E-Ella—balbuceo

—_Hey hey hey—_ las chicas buscaban de donde provenía el sonido, Butch tan solo hizo una mini sonrisa y contesto su celular.

—Ho-hola—otra vez balbuceo Butch

—_¡DESGRACIADO!_ —grito una voz masculina—_acaso ¿olvidaste nuestro amor?_ — la voz comenzó a quebrarse

— ¿amor? —Qué cuestiono el azabache mirando a Kaoru—no me digas Brick… Boomer te volvió a dejar—estallo a carcajadas

**Las chicas lo miraban un tanto confundidas**

—_El imbécil me dejo por sus prácticas de medicina_—siguiéndole la corriente— _por cierto ya volví de Odaiba y Boomer llega mañana de Osaka que por favor le lleves un shuffle._

—Tratare—respondió el azabache

—_Por favor no lleves a Taco Bell_— suplico la voz de Brick, Butch hizo una mueca de disgusto sabía que se refería a Bell— Mañana les contare algo —dijo Butch entrando a su habitación.

—Está bien, mañana nos vemos a las 10:00 am en el aeropuerto— colgó el chico, dejando a Butch con un sentimiento de nostalgia.

No era mentira que a Brick y a Boomer les cae mal Bell, Brick dice que la odia por el tono chillón de su voz y que se viste como una prepago. Boomer la odia porque me hacía sufrir mucho y como se portaba de hipócrita con ello.

A Bell les caía mal por varias razones una de esas era que Brick la rechazo hace 5 años, también porque compartía mucho tiempo con ellos, otra que sin culpa Boomer le puso un chicle en el cabello y la más crucial que siempre estarían para Butch.

Butch suspiro una vez más con pesadez, puso una alarma a las seis de la mañana para hacerle el suffle a su amigo rubio. Y sin más Butch quedo abrazado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya siendo las nueve Butch ya tenía todo listo, era hora de ir a ver a sus amigos. Al llegar al aeropuerto pudo ver al chico de cabello naranja recogido con una coleta baja, alto, piel tostada oji sangre saludándolo agitando la mano. El poseedor de ojos verdes no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa… ya no se sentiría tan solo.

Al llegar donde el pelirrojo se abrazaron como nunca antes. Iba a soltar una lagrima pero una tos los hizo separar para encontrase con un rubio, alto, ojos como el océano que los miraba con una mirada divertida.

—Creo que los interrumpí—se rasco la nuca el rubio— iré a tomar un café sigan con lo suyo— les giño el ojo ocasionando un severo sonrojo en las mejillas de los dos chicos.

—Boomer, socio te extrañe— Boomer también lo abrazo con las mismas fuerzas, sabía que su amigo lo necesitaba.

Los chicos a un café que estaba al lado del aeropuerto

— ¿cómo te va en la gastronomía? —le pregunto Brick

—Bien — contesto el azabache— me faltan 2 semestres para finalizar.

—Quien lo diría—sonrió Boomer ganándose la mirada confundida de los chicos— si ósea Butch de chef, Brick de editor jefe en un periódico nacional y yo bueno doctor.

—Sí, siempre imagine a Boomer en el ámbito artístico— soltó el pelirrojo

—Y a Brick de algo más serio— dijo Butch

—y a ti en algo más salvaje— finalizo Boomer.

Los chicos estaban decepcionados de ellos mismos Butch quería ser futbolista, Brick quería ser mangaka, Boomer quería ser escritor y novelista.

— ¿se acuerdan cuando teníamos nuestro grupo de los rowdy ruff boys? — dijo Boomer con cierta nostalgia.

—Cómo olvidarlo—sonrió Brick—éramos muy revoltosos.

—Lo del gato con explosivos dentro del banco—sonrió Butch— mendigo gato se soltó de los explosivos en plena entrada.

—o cuando le dijimos a Narumi que su mama la estaba envenenado— dijo Boomer

—fueron muchas locuras, o cuando le llenamos el sostén de Bell con mini cangrejos— la risa de Boomer y Brick resonó el lugar. Butch estaba en silencio.

—Lo sentimos por hablar mal de tu novia— se disculpó Boomer.

—De hecho ya no lo es. — Butch no espero la reacción de Boomer y Brick prácticamente estaban bailando encima de la mesa el gangnam style.

— ¿Cómo paso esa maravillosa noticia? — se notaba el sonido feliz que trasmitió la voz de Brick bajándose de la mesa junto a Boomer.

Butch les conto la historia, la mirada de Brick fue de no me halas enserio y la de Boomer odio profundo.

—Desgraciada— mascullo Boomer por lo bajo.

— ¿volviste a vivir con tus padres? —pregunto Brick, sabía que el chico no se llevaba bien con sus familiares

Butch solo negó con la cabeza

—vivo en un pequeño apartamento con tres chicas—Butch tomo un poco de su café sus amigos estaban con la boca abierta.

—Dime que son feas— gruño Brick.

Butch volvió a negar, pensándolo bien son lindas

— ¿son locas o lesbianas? —pregunto Boomer

Butch negó divertido, Brick y Boomer sonrieron cómplices

—vamos a tu apartamento— dijeron al unísono

Butch escupió su café.

— Amenos que sean mentiras tuyas que vives con tres chicas lindas—sonrió con sorna Brick

Butch tomo como eso un reto iba a hablar pero su celular sonó lo saco y vio del número que provenía sonrió por lo bajo.

—_Hola Butch, necesito un favor_— esa era la voz de Momoko, miro a sus amigos que estaban atentos a lo que él decía

— ¿qué paso? —pregunto él

—_Es que a las tres nos visitó Andrés_—el no entendía escucho un suspiro de la chica— _el que viene una vez al mes._

Butch se sonrojo al escuchar eso… eso es tema de chicas

—_y nos preguntábamos si nos hacías el favor de traernos "eso" es que se nos acabo justamente a las tres._

—sí, cla...ro— se notaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas

— _¡Gracias!…_ —dijo Momoko con ganas—anota esto— _Las de Kaoru son de malla, las de Miyako de algodón y las mías de malla con algodón… aquí te pagamos_

Butch anoto en una mini libreta y colgó. Boomer cogió la libreta y comenzó a leer sonrojándose

—Dime que es mentira— suplico el rubio el azabache negó

— ¿quieren conocer a mis vecinas? Acompáñenme a comprar toallas higiénicas—los dos chicos miraron desconcertados al pelinegro.

Después de esa bochornosa compra y que Butch los arrastrara "literalmente" llegaron al edificio. Butch abrió la puerta ganándose un zapatazo en la cara cortesía de Kaoru.

Boomer y Brick abrieron su boca muy asustados, vieron en el interior del apartamento a una chica de tez tostada con cabello negro hasta los hombros oji verde… es hermosa.

—imbécil dame a las preciosas, ¡nos estamos desangrando¡— Kaoru se dio cuenta que unos muchachos la veían un tanto raro, ella se sonrojo.

Después de una larga disculpa Kaoru entro a la habitación de Momoko junto con las toallas—Es linda— soltaron Boomer y Brick. Butch los miro un tanto extraño.

—Gracias Butch—se escuchó la dulce voz de Miyako, los chicos giraron a ver y se trataba de las tres chicas.

Momoko y Brick se sorprendieron y se señalaron

—¡este/a que hace aquí! — se gritaron los pelirrojos a la vez.

* * *

**¿Qué tal ese final de capitulo? , ¿Porque los rojos se trataron así?... esta historia evolucionado se puede notar la diferencia de como escribida antes y ahora… me preguntan ¿porque no re-subes las historias o la editas? Yo respondo: No edito historias antiguas. Considero que deben quedarse tal y como están, para avergonzarme de mis errores y al mismo tiempo sentir orgullo al ver que he mejorado.**

**Espero sus reviews y ustedes esperen mis abrazos psicológicos.**

**Por ahí subo el próximo capítulo en 2 semanas**


End file.
